


Strawberry Ice Cream

by mysticmini



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hamlem, Happy Ending, Ice Cream, M/M, Strawberry ice cream, angst but not rly, gongtang, minhee gets mad at jungmo for eating his strawberry ice cream basicallly, minimo, panicked gays, serillen, soft jungmo, soft minhee, stream break all the rules, stream cloud 9, why are there no minimo interactions lately im lonely, written at 4 am this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmini/pseuds/mysticmini
Summary: Minhee gets mad at Jungmo over something stupid and hasn't talked with him for the past two weeks because of it. The members decide to lock them in a room together in order to make them apologize to one another.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 67





	Strawberry Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly get the weirdest fanfic ideas at like 3-5 am.

Jungmo sighed as he stared at the back of Minhee's head from the other side of the room, the younger boy refused to meet eyes with him.

He didn't think that Minhee would have been that mad at him for eating the last strawberry ice cream in the packet they brought from a popular store in Korea a few weeks ago.

He honestly thought that Minhee was just joking when he said that he was mad at him until it was obvious that the younger boy was actually mad at his hyung over ice cream out of all things in the world.

Out of all the ice cream flavors there was in the fridge too!

To Jungmo's luck sadly, the strawberry ice cream was out in the store they usually got it from too which resulted in Minhee refusing to talk to Jungmo, even when he got his strawberry ice cream a few days later.

_"You have got to be kidding me Jungmo hyung, stop hurting me and not giving me my strawberry ice cream!" Minhee shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Jungmo, who just came back from the store._

_"I'm sorry Minhee but they said that the strawberry ice cream shipping isn't going to get here until Friday." Jungmo said, trying his best to reason with Minhee who pouted._

_"Just leave me alone, you know how much I love strawberry ice cream, yet you still decided to eat the last one." Minhee said as Jungmo clearly looked hurt._

_"Minhee wait I'm sorr-"_

_But the door was slammed in his face after Minhee pushed him out of his room._

It also didn't help that Minhee was the most stubborn person in the world, but even he didn't usually get this mad at something for so long.

Jungmo wished that he never ate the last strawberry ice cream in the fridge, or he wished that Minhee didn't make such a big deal out of it too.

The members had tricked them into being in this room together since they were fed up with them not talking with eachother.

_"Hey Minhee, could you get my phone from mines and Jungmo hyung's shared room? I think it finished charging." Wonjin said as he sat on the couch and looked at Minhee who got up to go get his phone._

_"Sure thing hyung." Minhee said as he smiled and went to the room._

_(Meanwhile in the kitchen where Serim, Jungmo, and Woobin were)_

_Serim looked at the back and saw Minhee going to Jungmo, Wonjin, and Allen's shared room, quickly giving Woobin a side glance._

_"Hey Jungmo, could you go grab my charger that I left in your room earlier?" Serim said as Jungmo smiled and nodded, "Sure thing hyung."_

_As Jungmo walked past the other members in the living room, they all stared at him but he didn't question anything and went to his shared room with Wonjin and Allen._

_Just as he realized Minhee was in the room and was about to leave, someone pushed him inside of the room and locked it, making Minhee look up from unplugging Wonjin's phone._

_"Wonjin hyung?" Minhee questioned as Jungmo shrugged at him and tried to open the door, "Oh it's you Jungmo hyung."_

_"Open the door! Hey!" Jungmo shouted as Minhee went back to doing his own business, putting Wonjin's charger back in his drawer as Jungmo struggled with the door._

_Minhee went to the door and waited patiently behind Jungmo who was struggling to open the door._

_He gently pushed Jungmo aside before attempting to pull at the door knob himself._

_"Hey, who locked us in here!?" Minhee shouted, "Anyone?"_

_"Let us out!"_

_"I don't wanna be stuck in here with him!"_

_"Minhee....I'm sorry for the millionth time." Jungmo said as he fiddled with his fingers nervously._

_"Serim hyung? Wonjin hyung?" Minhee said, ignoring Jungmo's apology._

_"You guys are going to stay in there until you make up!" Allen shouted as Minhee and Jungmo froze._

_"Wait no, you can't do that!" Minhee pleaded as he looked like he was about to cry._

_"Stop knocking on the door, you're gonna break it at this point!" Woobin said as Minhee sighed._

_"Have fun suffering in there." Hyeongjun teased from the other side._

_Minhee rolled his eyes and gave up, going away from the door as Jungmo remained silent the whole time, moving to let Minhee go past him to sit on Wonjin's bed._

_"Minhee." Jungmo tried saying but the other boy simply ignored him and started staring at the ceiling._

_Jungmo sighed, this was going to be long._

Which is how they ended up here, Minhee and Jungmo sitting on the opposite beds inside of the room, refusing to make eye contact with eachother.

Jungmo fake coughed and called out Minhee's name after a long time, getting annoyed with the awkward silence, "Minhee."

Minhee ignored the elder and refused to look at him, pretending to be more interested in his shirt than in Jungmo.

"Minhee!"

"Minheeeeeeeeeeee?" Jungmo said, attempting to do some aeygo.

"I'm sorry Minhee."

But Minhee refused to acknowledge Jungmo's existence and continued ignoring him which was when Jungmo lost it.

"Fine, stay mad at me forever over some stupid ice cream for the rest of your life. I told you that I didn't mean to eat it since I didn't realize that it was the last one left in the fridge. I know that you love strawberry ice cream but getting so worked up and mad at me over this? Childish. Minhee...I really expected something better from you because I know that you're pretty smart and logical in situations but this is just plain stupid. I apologized to you so many times that I lost count, even the members are disappointed in you. You should be disappointed in yourself too." Jungmo said bitterly with his arms folded over his chest as Minhee finally looked at him after he said that.

Minhee winced and tears formed in his eyes from Jungmo's harshness, he knew that Jungmo was right.

Getting mad at him over something stupid like this? He knew that it was stupid.

Minhee just didn't know how to tell Jungmo that he forgave him for eating his ice cream a long time ago and was being selfish, making Jungmo apologize a lot to make it seem that he was desperate to get Minhee's forgiveness.

He just wanted to sure that Jungmo was actually sorry for eating his ice cream but Minhee might have gone too far with it.

But being confronted by Jungmo who seemed furious with Minhee made the younger boy completely break down in tears, he didn't mean to make Jungmo this mad at him.

Jungmo softened and immediately went to Minhee who started crying into Jungmo's shirt as Jungmo engulfed him into a hug.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Minhee, I didn't mean to make you cry from that, it's going to be okay, I'm so sorry." Jungmo said as he gently pet Minhee's head while looking down at the younger boy who was sitting and crying into his shirt, holding onto him tightly.

"M-Minhee, I didn't mean any of that. I shouldn't have ate your strawberry ice cream, I'm so sorry." Jungmo stuttered as Minhee's grip on Jungmo waist tightened.

Jungmo continued comforting Minhee and apologizing a million times until Minhee finally looked up at the older boy who stood there at an awkward angle, never letting go of Minhee as he continued hugging him while bending his legs a little since he was too tall.

He looked down at Minhee without even realizing that tears streamed down his face too from the guilt he felt from making Minhee cry.

"M-Minhee..." Jungmo whispered when Minhee looked up at him with his puppy eyes and pout.

"I'm so sorr-"

"Stop apologizing hyung." Minhee said as he got teary again, "I should be the one apologizing to you, I went overboard with making you apologize." 

Jungmo cooed at Minhee and pinched his cheeks, "None of this would have happened if I hadn't ate your strawberry ice cream."

Minhee's lips stuttered, "You should be mad at me more for the way I reacted."

"I could never actually be mad at you, I just got a bit too annoyed at you ignoring me...I missed you." Jungmo said after a few moments of thinking on what to say.

"I missed you too hyung, I'm really sorry for ignoring you and acting childish." Minhee said as he suddenly got up and properly hugged Jungmo, making Jungmo's face squish into Minhee's chest since Minhee was actually taller than Jungmo.

Jungmo tried saying something but it came out as a muffle, making Minhee chuckle when Jungmo tried pushing him away.

Minhee practically squeezed the life out of Jungmo before letting him go, getting greeted by the sight of a flushed Jungmo who looks like he was about to pass out.

"Yah, I almost died just now!" Jungmo whined as he fanned himself as Minhee giggled with his hands holding onto Jungmo's waist.

"You died from my love and affection!" Minhee said as Jungmo rolled his eyes at Minhee's cheesy response and pet the younger boy's hair, brushing away the strands of hair that was blocking Minhee's eyes.

"So...are we on good terms now hyung?" Minhee said hesitantly as Jungmo replied with a "Yes and it's my fault, I'm sorry."

"I even made you cry, I'm such a bad hyung."

As Jungmo was about to start ranting again, Minhee quickly cut him off, "If you apologize one more time I'm going to ignore you for the rest of my life."

That made Jungmo shut up quickly as he became embarrassed and looked down, avoiding eye contact with Minhee.

Minhee laughed and grabbed Jungmo's face, making him look up.

"Let's go out for ice cream later!" Minhee exclaimed happily as Jungmo nodded.

"It's on me." Jungmo said as Minhee hummed in approval, too distracted with how soft Jungmo's purple hair was.

As Jungmo and Minhee started discussing which ice cream flavors they should get, the door opened and someone peeked through.

"Are you guys done so I can actually get my phone now?" Wonjin said as Seongmin popped his head in next to Wonjin, "I wanna play games on Wonjin hyung's phone!"

Minhee and Jungmo looked at eachother before laughing out loud.


End file.
